


Our destiny will destroy us

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin and Morgana Are meant to be. But Merlin's destiny is to protect Arthur and help him become the greatest king, and Morgana's destiny is to join forces with Mordred to kill Arthur.Will destiny make them stronger like Gwen and Arthur? Or will it destroy them?





	Our destiny will destroy us

Merlin

I walked into Morgana's chambers.

She was gorgeous.

She was so brave.

"How is he?" I asked Morgana. "He's sleeping, he's lost a lot of blood " Morgana said looking at the Druid boy. "Has he said anything at all?" I asked Morgana.  
" nothing he won't even tell me his name " Morgana said with a frown.

I smiled at Morgana and tried to lit the mood. " You know for a moment there I thought you were gonna hand us over to the guards" I said with a chuckle. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me Merlin" Morgana said smirking. "No, no sorry I meant you're the kings ward you've taken a huge risk helping the boy and Morgana I have a lot of faith in you" I said smiling at her. Morgana smiled. "I wouldn't want an innocent kid executed, what harm has he done to anyone?" Morgana asked. "Well Uther believes he has magic and that makes him guilty." I said frowning.

"Well Uthers wrong" Morgana said with a frown. "You believe that?" I asked Morgana. "What if magic isn't something you choose. What if it chooses you?" Morgana asked.

I just stared at her with a smile cause I didn't know what to say.

Morgana, Morgana. She had taken my breath away, from the moment I met her.  
" Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgana asked with a smile.  
"Nothing , it's just seeing you do this, I don't know. You're taking my breath away Morgana " I said smiling.

I did not plan saying that out loud.

"You're going to make me blush " Morgana said smiling.

Suddenly I felt so confident.

"What if that was my plan?" I asked with a smirk. "If it was you have succeeded " Morgana said moving closer to me. "You're gorgeous " I said smiling " and you're kind" Morgana said as she smiled at me. "You're magical " I said smiling. "And you're a gentleman " Morgana said smiling.

Our faces were now only inches apart.

"Why are you helping him?" Morgana asked me.

And I just had to tell her. I couldn't hide it from her anymore.

"Morgana " I said frowning. "I have magic "

"What?" Morgana asked frowning

I let my eyes glow in all their glory.

Then I turned my face away.

Morgana pulled my face towards her.

We stared into each other's eyes for a minute.

She cupped my face in her hands.

I took one of her hands in mine.

Our foreheads touched.

"You take my breath away " Morgana said smiling at me.

I looked over to the Druid boy.

"What do we do now ? He can't stay here" I said frowning.

Morgana nodded. "We have to find a way to get him back to his people " Morgana said smiling

I smiled.

"I should umm head back to Gaius before he starts wondering where I am " I said giving her hand a light squeeze.

Morgana kissed my hand and smiled.

I smiled at her then left her room.


End file.
